


You and Me

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared





	You and Me

Currently, Dean and Cas are on the floor in the Winchester’s basement. The lights are off and the only sound is the rustling of the sleeping bags every time Cas moves around to try and get comfortable. He does this every time he stays the night. Dean’s used to it.

“Do you think we’ll still be friends next year?”

Dean’s brows furrowed and he rolled over onto his side to try and find Cas’s shape in the dark, “Of course. Why would you ask that?” he whispered

He heard, rather than saw, Cas shrug, “I don’t know. It’s just…” another rustling of blankets came from the sleeping bag next to him, this time, it felt like Cas was moving closer, “We’re going to be in college in two different states and I doubt we’ll see each other as often as we planned to.”

Dean frowned at the thought. He knew Cas was probably right. Dean was going to KU and Cas was headed to Mizzou. They’d be miles apart and even though they planned on seeing each other at least once a month plus holidays and breaks, he knew school would get hectic. Cas would be busy with his biology courses and Dean would be trying to keep up with class while working full time. The thought of not seeing Cas as often as he’d like to hurt him more than he thought it would.

“We’ll make it work, Cas.” he said, “Just like we always do, man.”

He could barely make out the small, sad smile on his best friend’s face, “You’re very hopeful, Dean. I admire that.”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled, but he knew Cas knew that was just his way of deflecting. After all, they’d been best friends since they were six. Cas almost knew more about Dean than he knew about himself, “We still got the summer.”

Cas hummed and Dean could tell he was about to fall asleep, “We still doing the bucket list?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, man. Course we are.”

“Good.” the other boy mumbled.

Dean chuckled quietly as Cas stretched and snuggled into his pillow. The guy was more cat than human sometimes. Like when he didn’t like the food at a restaurant, he’d crinkle his nose and push it towards Dean so he’d finish it off. And one time when they were watching a movie, Cas fell asleep with his head in Dean’s lap and instinctively, Dean reached down to scratch his head. Cas practically started purring in his sleep. Cas did some dorky stuff, but a lot of it was just damn adorable.

Cas stirred and was suddenly a lot closer than before.

“What did you say?” he whispered, voice more awake, yet still rougher than usual.

“I didn’t-“ Dean swallowed audibly, realizing what had happened. “Did I say that-“

“You think I’m adorable?”

Dean’s heart was racing. It wasn’t like it was a new thought. Cas had always been special. But this was different. this was Dean coming to terms with the fact that Cas was more than special. Cas was beautiful in every way; from the way that he laughed to the way that he cried. He collected National Geographic magazines and always knew what kind of flowers were in bloom. He was crazy good at Mario Kart but only when he played with Princess Peach, and he sang (horribly) in the shower. He made Dean laugh his ass off even when he wasn’t trying to, and he always made sure Dean was okay.

There was also the fact that he wasn’t bad looking. Hell, the guy was hot, and Dean spent too much time thinking about what Cas’s reaction would be if he kissed him. He thought about it once while they were drunk, thought that if he did it then and didn’t like it then at least he’d know for sure; but he couldn’t. Because if Dean were to kiss Cas, it needed to be special. It needed to be… now.

“Yeah.” Dean whispered,“I do.” and before he lost his courage, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Cas didn’t move, and for the three seconds Dean had his lips pressed to Cas’s, he felt like his heart was going to explode. As he started to pull back, Cas’s hand shot out and gripped the back of his neck, “Wait.” he whispered, so quiet that Dean wasn’t sure he heard right until Cas was pulling him towards him and kissing him back.

Dean thought the firework theory was bullshit, but then they went off in his head and the only thing he could think of to do was to move closer and kiss Cas deeper. His lips were softer than Dean had imagined, and his scruff was rougher. Cas hand’s, however, were still big, and his fingers were just as long as they gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Eventually, Dean found himself throwing off the blankets and ended up on top of Cas and they both groaned at the feeling of each others’ bodies pressed together. Their tongues met in a hot and frankly, messy kiss, but Dean couldn’t get enough. When Cas rolled his hips up, Dean couldn’t hold back his groan when he felt that Cas was just as hard as he was. Dean rolled back against Cas until they found a good rhythm, and despite the cotton of their boxers being in the way, the friction was amazing. 

His hand fumbled to find Cas’s and Dean quickly pinned his arms above his head, “Dean,” Cas gasped as they finally broke the kiss, Dean ducked his head to kiss and lick the other boy’s neck. He ignored the urge to leave a mark. “I’m gonna-”

Dean moaned and swallowed Cas’s cry with another kiss before he too found himself coming. Cas squeezed his hands as Dean leaned his forehead against the other boys’, “Fuck,” Dean panted.

Cas smiled and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again. He had a feeling that not kissing Cas whenever he could was going to be his new hardest struggle. Eventually, Cas ended up snuggled against Dean’s side as they caught their breaths. It took a few minutes for the room to fall silent again, and Dean was surprised he spoke first, “I can hear you thinking.”

Cas smiled against Dean’s neck and pressed a kiss to his skin there, “I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

“Out with it,” he said, running his fingers up and down Cas’s bare back.

Cas was quiet for a moment, his fingers tracing patterns onto Dean’s chest, “I feel like this is going to make things a lot more difficult.”

Dean closed his eyes and turned to kiss the top of Cas’s head. He buried his nose in the soft, dark curls of his head and just breathed in the scent of him for a while. He smelled like Dean’s shampoo and a bit of honey. It was nice to be able to admit he loved that smell. “We’ll make it work, Cas.”

Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s over Dean’s stomach, “Yeah?”

Dean closes his eyes and lets himself relax. He doesn’t want to overthink this. They have the whole summer and he’s sure Bobby will let him have a weekend off once and a while during school so he can drive to Mizzou. They’ll make it work. “We always do.”


End file.
